kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Visors
are special card readers used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki (and the American Kamen Rider Dragon Knight). Each is modeled either after the Rider's Contract Monster or weapons with similar designs to them. When an Advent Deck's cards are placed inside of them, the Visors conjure the weapons or attacks the card possesses while announcing its name. However, the cards' effects will still be bound to the Rider who had them naturally, as Shinji once found out the hard way when he tried to use Zolda's Cards in his Drag Visor and they went to Zolda instead of him. There is another type of Visor called , which are exclusive to Riders that managed to obtain and activate a Survive Card. Zwei-type Visors in Kamen Rider Ryuki, such as Ryuki Survive's Drag Visor-Zwei, have an echoing voice when a Advent Card is inserted, and feature a colored clear cover over the card-slotting ports. They also have a second card slot meant for the Survive Card. Dragon Knight's versions of the Zwei Visors feature the same voice as the other Visors. Kamen Rider Visors Drag Visor 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= The , originally called the until entering the contract with Dragreder, is Kamen Rider Ryuki's Visor. It is a gauntlet in the shape in Dragreder's head. When using the Survive Rekka Advent Card, it detaches from the arm and becomes the , which bares resemblance to Dragranzer's head. This iteration of the Drag Visor can be used as a short sword for the Burning Saber attack or a firearm for the Meteor Bullet attack alongside Dragranzer when using Sword Vent and Shoot Vent respectively. As the Ride Visor, it was the only Visor besides the Scissors Visor to spring open on its own without being manipulated by the Rider. Dark Visor 1= |-| 2= The is a rapier Visor with designs similar to Darkwing used by Kamen Rider Knight. It serves as his primary weapon when not using his Advent Cards. It can also be used without the need to transform. When using the Survive Shippu Advent Card it becomes the , an arm-mounted scabbard resembling Darkraider. He can pull a sword from it without the use of Sword Vent, though the card does exist, and use it as a bowgun with Shoot Vent when the sword is still attached. It can also double as a shield. Scissors Visor The is a pair of shears on Kamen Rider Scissors left forearm. It resembles one of Volcancer's claws and serves as his weapon when not using Advent Cards. Other than Ryuki's original Ride Visor, it is the only Visor to spring open on its own without the Rider pulling it open in some way. Magna Visor The is Kamen Rider Zolda's Visor. It is a submachine gun modeled after Magnugiga, with Advent Cards being inserted into the location for the magazine clip. It has a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute. In Zolda's Final Vent, the Magna Visor is inserted to the back of his Contract Monster and the trigger pulled to unleash the End of World attack. Dragon Knight's version for Kamen Rider Torque replaces the bullets with green laser shots. Evil Visor The is Kamen Rider Raia's Visor. It is a small shield resembling Evildiver mounted on Raia's left forearm. In concept artwork, through the use of the Survive Shippu card the Evil Visor becomes a bow-like weapon called Evil Visor-Zwei. Metal Visor The is Kamen Rider Gai's Visor. It is fitted over his left shoulder and has a red horn piercing out of it, slightly resembling Metalgelas' head. The card is inserted underneath a black panel on the side that slides out. Veno Visor The is a scepter-like Visor resembling Venosnaker used by Kamen Rider Ouja. It is not used in combat as much as Ouja's Veno Saber. However, in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Strike attacked Sting with the Veno Visor. He placed the Veno Visor onto Sting's shoulder and that generated a white aurora around Sting which (when the Veno Visor was removed) caused Sting to collapse. Dest Visor The is an axe resembling Destwilder's head used by Kamen Rider Tiger. It is often used as a melee weapon when not using Advent Cards. Gazelle Visor The is a Gigazelle-styled Visor mounted on Kamen Rider Imperer's right knee. It is the only Visor besides the Slash Visor without moving parts, the cards activating a second after being inserted. Bio Visor The is Kamen Rider Verde's Visor resembling the head of his Contract Monster, Biogreeza. It is located on Verde's left thigh and includes a clip with a cord to place Advent Cards in before it retracts to activate the card. It is the only Visor which triggers its cards while they are still visible, as it has no cover to close over them. Blanc Visor The is a Blancwing-styled rapier used by Kamen Rider Femme. It is often used as a weapon when not using Advent Cards. Black Drag Visor The is a Dragblacker-styled gauntlet owned by Kamen Rider Ryuga that looks like a black version of Ryuki's Drag Visor, but with a deeper voice. In the second Ryuki S.I.C Hero Saga, with the Survive Rekka card it can transform into a gun named Black Drag Visor-Zwei that looks like a black version of Ryuki's Drag Visor-Zwei. Dragon Knight's version for Kamen Rider Onyx features the same voice as the other Visors. Gold Visor The is a Goldphoenix-styled scepter used by Kamen Rider Odin. While not used for combat, it is shown to open its wings and hold all three Survive Cards. When all the three Survive Cards are together, Kamen Rider Odin becomes immortal, as it is seen in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. Slash Visor The is the Visor used by the Alternatives mounted on the right forearm. Unlike real Visors, the Advent Cards are swiped through the terminal rather than placed in (similar to the Rouzers in Kamen Rider Blade), it has a female computer voice (although, according to theory, it is a pitched-up Visor voice to sound female), and does not resemble the Alternatives' Contract Monster, Psycorogue. It is the only Visor other than the Gazelle Visor to not have moving parts, as cards used in it disappear into a burst of blue flames when activated after being swiped. Dragon Knight's version for Master Eubulon features the same voice as the other Visors. Abyss Visor The Abyss Visor (アビスバイザー Abisu Baizā) is the Visor used by Kamen Rider Abyss, mounted on the left forearm. Unlike other Riders', it is not similar to Abyss' Contract Monsters, Abysslasher and Abysshammer, but rather their fused form, Abyssodon. Behind the scenes Portrayal The original Visors' voices are provided by . The Slash Visor's voice is uniquely provided by . Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Arsenal (Decade)